hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 170
Three-Way Struggle: Part 1 (三つ巴の攻防(1), Mitsu Domoe no Kōbō (1)) is the 170th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis After disconnecting, Bara asks Genthru if it would be better to take the cards from the children first, as they even had the "Plot of Beach". Genthru says that it was okay, as it would probably be a clone. Besides, if they took down Tsezguerra, they would automatically submit to them. Meanwhile, Tsezguerra and the group decide on their plan of action. Tsezguerra predicts that Genthru would think that he was the one with the original "Plot of Beach", as he didn't know Gon's strength yet. He states that they would most probably use Paladin's Necklace to determine whether the card given to them would be fake, as they were after the original. Tsezguerra then suggests that they should use the time provided to them to heal their energy as battling the Bombers was inevitable if they wanted to win. He reprimands Gon for declaring war on Genthru, as they could have arrived to fight them at the moment. And none of them were in the condition for battle. After Gon apologizes, Tsezguerra moves on to the other issue at hand. He estimates that they only had about one week before they would go up against Genthru. But Killua realizes that this was optimistic thinking and that the Bombers might come after them in three days. After little debating, the group decides that it would be best if the trio didn't join forces with Tsezguerra and Goreinu. Tsezguerra states that he and Goreinu could distract the Bombers for three weeks and the trio had to find a way to defeat them by that time. And in return, they had to give him "Wild Luck Alexandrite". The trio agree and return to the desert to train. When they reach the desert, Biscuit orders Killua to rest as to heal his hands and think of a strategy to defeat the Bombers. Meanwhile, she would help Gon to create a countermeasure for the Little Flower. Meanwhile, Phinks takes Hisoka to the where the other Troupe members were. Hisoka asks where the Nen exorcist was, to which Shalnark replies that Machi and Nobunaga were watching him. Phinks then states that they would provide all the money, and that Hisoka just had to take the exorcist to Chrollo. Hisoka replies that he already knew this. Besides, if he didn't he would never get to fight Chrollo. When Hisoka reaches Machi and Nobunaga, he asks how they found the exorcist. When they refuse to answer him, Hisoka answers his own question by stating that it was by the Nen ability of the person hiding behind the tree. At this point, Kalluto shows himself and verifies Hisoka's assumption. He then states that he was the one who replaced him and is now Number 4. Machi then asks Hisoka if he really wanted to fight Chrollo, to which Hisoka replies yes. Hisoka in-turn asks her what she would do if he killed Chrollo. Machi replies that that was impossible. But if he really wanted an answer, she would hunt him down and kill him. To this Hisoka replies that he would like that. Meanwhile, Tsezguerra's team discuss how they could obtain the only two remaining Restricted Slot Cards, the "Wild Luck Alexandrite" and the "Angel's Breath". But as they were planning their course of action, the Bombers appear before them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_170 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 17 Category:Greed Island arc